wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Emthony
Emthony is a friendship between Emma and Anthony. Trivia * In Wiggledance!, Emma as a little girl dances to Get Ready to Wiggle with her sister in one shot while in the next shot, Anthony says "Big jump now". * They have both been lead drummers of the band. * They do play guitars. * Anthony is much taller and older than Emma. * Just like Granthony, and Samthony they sit in the front seat of the Big Red Car. * They both wear glasses. * They both had surgery. Gallery EmmaandAnthonyinWiggledance!.jpg|Emma and Anthony in "Wiggledance!" AnthonyandEmmaWatkinsinParis,France.jpg|Emma and Anthony in Paris, France AnthonyFieldandEmmaWatkinsinScotland.jpg|Emma and Anthony in Scotland AnthonyandEmmaWatkinsinUkuleleBaby!LiveinConcert.jpg|Emma and Anthony in "Ukulele Baby!" concert AnthonyandEmmaWatkins.jpg|Emma and Anthony in "Surfer Jeff" AnthonyandEmmaWatkinsinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Emma and Anthony in Hot Potato Studios interview EmmaWatkinsandAnthonyField.jpg|Emma and Anthony in Hot Potato Studios AnthonyandEmmaWatkinsinCelebration!.jpg|Emma and Anthony in "Celebration!" File:Anthony,EmmaWatkinsandProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|Emma, Anthony and Professor Singalottasonga AnthonyandEmmainTraining.jpg|Emma in Training and Anthony EmmaandAnthonyinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Emma and Anthony in "Christmas Celebration Tour!" AnthonyandEmma.jpg|Emma and Anthony on "Carols in the Domain" EmmaandAnthony.jpg|Emma and Anthony in England EmmaandAnthonyinTakingOff!.jpg|Emma and Anthony in "Taking Off!" EmmaandAnthonyWearingGlasses.jpg|Emma and Anthony wearing glasses Emma,Anthony,CaptainandDorothy.jpg|Emma, Anthony, Captain and Dorothy EmmaandAnthonyinGrandBrightonHotel.jpg|Emma and Anthony holding bones AnthonyandEmmainTakingOff!Concert.png|Emma and Anthony in "Taking Off!" concert EmmaandAnthonyonYouTube.jpg|Emma and Anthony on YouTube EmmaandAnthonyatWigglesWorld.jpg|Emma and Anthony at Wiggles World EmmaandAnthonyatHydePark,Sydney.jpg|Emma and Anthony at Hyde Park, Sydney EmmaandAnthonyonSunrise.jpg|Emma and Anthony on "Sunrise" EmmaandAnthonyatWestfieldParramatta.jpg|Emma and Anthony at Westfield Parramatta EmmaandAnthonyinHatSong.jpg|Emma and Anthony in "Hat Song" EmmaandAnthonyinTakingOffTour!.jpg|Emma and Anthony in "Taking Off Tour!" Wags,EmmaandAnthony.jpg|Wags, Emma and Anthony Emma,AnthonyandHenry.jpg|Emma, Anthony and Henry Captain,Emma,AnthonyandHenry.jpg|Captain, Emma, Anthony and Henry Wags,Captain,EmmaandAnthony.jpg|Wags, Captain, Emma and Anthony EmmaandAnthonyattheSydneyRoyalEasterShow.jpg|Emma and Anthony at the Sydney Royal Easter Show EmmaandAnthonyonABC.jpg|Emma and Anthony on ABC EmmaandAnthonyonSprout.jpg|Emma and Anthony on Sprout EmmaandAnthonyonFoxNews.jpg|Emma and Anthony on "Fox News" File:EmmaandAnthonyinMeetTheMusicians.jpg|Emma and Anthony in "Meet The Musicians" File:EmmaWatkins,AnthonyandPaulField.jpg|Emma, Anthony and Paul Field File:Emma,AnthonyandTheWestTigers.jpg|Emma, Anthony and the West Tigers File:EmmaWatkinsandAnthonyFieldPlayingTennis.jpg|Emma and Anthony playing tennis EmmaandAnthonyinFurryTales.jpg|Emma and Anthony in "Furry Tales" File:EmmaandAnthonyPlayingMusic.jpg|Emma and Anthony playing music EmmaandAnthony'sBody.jpg|Emma's head and Anthony's body File:LittleEmmaandAnthony.jpg|Little Emma and Anthony LachyShrinkstheWiggles!17.jpg|Little Emma and Anthony holding Blue Maton Acoustic Guitar SimonGoesQuackers13.png|Emma and Anthony in "Simon Goes Quackers!" EmmaandAnthonyinTabaNaba(Episode).jpg|Emma and Anthony in "Taba Naba" (Episode) EmmaandAnthonyPlayingMusic.jpg|Emma and Anthony playing music EmmaandFarmerAnthony.jpg|Emma and Farmer Anthony EmmaandAnthonyasZombies.jpg|Emma and Anthony as zombies EmmaandAnthonyinPumpkinFace.jpg|Emma and Anthony in "Pumpkin Face" EmmaandAnthonyatSchool.jpg|Emma and Anthony at school Emma,AnthonyandDr.Simeon.jpg|Emma, Anthony and Dr. Simeon EmmaandAnthonyatMixFMStudio.jpg|Emma and Anthony at Mix FM studio EmmaandAnthonyatWestfieldEastgardens.jpg|Emma and Anthony at Westfield Eastgardens EmmaWatkinsandAnthonyFieldinNewYorkInterview.jpg|Emma and Anthony in New York interview EmmaandAnthonyattheNorthPole.jpg|Emma and Anthony at the North Pole EmmaandAnthonyinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Emma and Anthony in "Go Santa Go!" EmmaWatkinsandAnthonyFieldon3News.jpg|Emma and Anthony on "3 News" EmmaandAnthonyonPlayWorld.png|Emma and Anthony on Play World EmmaandAnthonyinTheMelbourneSymphonyOrchestra.jpg|Emma and Anthony in The Melbourne Symphony Orchestra EmmaandAnthonyinReady,Steady,Wiggle!Tour.jpg|Emma and Anthony in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle! Tour" Emma,AnthonyandJohnField.jpg|Emma, Anthony and John Field EmmaandAnthonyatWestfieldHornsby.jpg|Emma and Anthony at Westfield Hornsby EmmaandAnthonyinApplesandBananas.jpg|Emma and Anthony in "Apples and Bananas" EmmaWatkins,AnthonyFieldandRobertRakete.jpg|Emma, Anthony and Robert Rakete EmmaandAnthonyinApplesandBananasTour.jpg|Emma and Anthony in "Apples and Bananas Tour" EmmaandAnthonyinWiggleHouse.jpg|Emma and Anthony in "Wiggle House" EmmaandAnthonyinGoTheSocceroos.jpg|Emma and Anthony in "Go, The Socceroos!" Music Video EmmaandAnthonyinTVSeries8.png|Captain and Anthony in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" TV Series 2 EmmaandAnthonyinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Emma and Anthony in "Rock & Roll Preschool" EmmaandAnthonyinI'llTellMeMa(Episode).jpg|Emma and Anthony in I'll Tell Me Ma (episode) EmmaandAnthonyinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Emma and Anthony in "The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra" DothePretzel-PromoPicture.jpg|Emma and Anthony play music in "Wiggle Town!" DothePretzel-PromoPicture4.jpg|Anthony and Emma playing music. $_115.JPG|Emma and Anthony Wiggly Buddies plush 9781760068318-1.jpg|Emma and Anthony in My First Alphabet Book 10422541_1160307267342740_1102324340342793096_n.jpg|Emma and Anthony in Sydney Childrens Hospital 11101407_10206201650020749_8367812197122874678_n.jpg|Emma and Anthony in Rock & Roll Preschool Tour! 12347729_1082906661741893_8089907893683396348_n.jpg|Emma and Anthony in Acedemy of Dance 14468671_10154237778238591_219314395354217374_o.jpg|Emma,Anthony and a girl 14523231_10154761341922018_7920345432044759673_n.jpg|Emma,Anthony and some audience members b45a598a2375b3ccba3e4fae9c332b7c.jpg|Emma and Anthony in The Wiggles Big Show! Wigglesf4.jpg|Emma and Anthony at the Wiggle Town Tour! PartyTime!14.png|Emma and Anthony in "Party Time!" Emmaandanthonyplayingguitar.jpg|Emma and Anthony playing guitars Category:Friendships Category:Emma Duos Category:Anthony Duos Category:Blue + Yellow Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Galleries Category:Friendship Galleries Category:2016 Category:Skinny Characters Category:Drivers